Today's consumers enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of media content, such as music and videos, using a wide variety of media devices. Digital media content environments, for example media streaming services such as Spotify, enable users to stream music content that complements their lifestyle, while commuting, exercising, relaxing at home, or engaging in other types of activities.
As the music industry shifts toward streaming services and away from physical media, artists have begun to derive a greater share of their earnings through concerts and other performances. To the extent that streaming services can promote these concerts and performances or simply increase awareness of these concerts and performances, a streaming service can engender goodwill both with artists that rely on ticket sale volume to maximize earnings and with the streaming service user base that wants to stay informed and wants to experience their favorite artists perform live.
Traditional media content environments and streaming services are generally operated to provide playback of media content while providing access to concert and performance information via dedicated artist pages or dedicated concert listing pages. In general, most people are not aware when their favorite artists are playing concerts in their area. Even regular concert goers that visit dedicated artist and concert listing pages often fail to keep up with updated concert listings and often miss opportunities for purchasing tickets. Further, people are typically not aware that an upcoming concert might be something they would enjoy if they are not familiar with the artist. Artists lose potential revenue when a venue is under-booked, especially when a venue is under-booked due to lack of promotion and visibility to a potential audience.